


Smut Shorts

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Category: any fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Be happy, Bondage, Camping Sex, Car Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/Sub Mix, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fuckbuddies, Gang Rape, Hate Sex, Hope ya'll brought holy water, I had to clean my search history after writing a chapter, I need this for pratice, Kinks, Large Cock, Multi, Netorare, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Tentacle Rape, These tags get worse, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: I need this for practiceThat's it..nothing elseThe fandoms I use will be random too but in the chapter summery I'll put the characters and the way they'll bone each otherWhen you enter you'll get a box of tissues, holy water, and a free coupon for lotionEnjoy your stay :)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. The Love of a thirsty boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom(?): Toca Life World
> 
> Characters: Rita and Leon
> 
> Where: A couch
> 
> Why: Read

It was a warm day in Tocavile,Rita and Leon were outside in the backyard of Leon's house playing hide and seek. They went back inside as they began to feel tired

They sat together on the couch drinking water,"That was fun! Let's do that again when it gets cooler!" Rita said as she drank down her bottle a bit of water going down her white shirt that replaced her normal sweater since it was a bit too hot,Leon couldn't help himself from looking at her. He did have a crush on the girl but never had the courage to ask her out due to his anxiety

Rita crumpled up her bottle and threw it into the trashcan that was nearby. She leaned back onto the couch smiling,the boy looked down blushing seeing her in such a position made him..feel weird. Leon took in a breath and looked at Rita and he blushed deeply,she was in a very suggestive way and she seemed to not notice it. That was the breaking point for him,he just needed her now.

"I think I should be going. I promised Nari I would meet her-" Rita tried to stand up but was pushed down by Leon. She looked at him confused as his hands pinned her wrist by her head,"L..Leon?" The boy kissed her softly finally feeling her soft lips after all these years, Rita was in shock but fell into the sweet and tender kiss. The two held each other as they kissed

Leon removed his hands and slid them into Rita's shirt and under her sports bra,the girl opened her eyes and looked into the boys eyes that were filled with lust. Leon's hand brushed her breast finally feeling her,what a feeling that he can finally have to himself,"Leon..stop..I..I can't do this." Rita said sitting up and removing his hand,Leon looked at her confused hurt but didn't let himself cry

"We can talk later..ok?" She said trying to stand but the boy refused to let her up,"Leon,let me go!" "No.." "Why?! Are you really going to violate me til you get bored of me?!" "No..I..I don't want to violate you.." "Then why are you doing this?!" Rita lost her anger as Leon started to cry,"Because..I..I love you.." The boy let her go and covered his eyes,"I loved you..for..for so long..and..and I..I never had confidence to just tell you..that..that I love you. But..but now I ruined it for me..just because I..I wanted to do THIS!" He yelled. Rita sat up and placed a hand on her neck

"I'm..sorry Rita..I understand you don't want to be friends..I'll just-" Rita kissed his cheek causing him to look up,"I didn't know you liked me..so..much.." She backed up a bit and smiled,"I guess..you can be my first..just be gentle ok?" Leon smiled and moved closer to her,he kissed her lips again.

Nari walked down the road to Leon's house holding her spying equipment to see what her friends were doing,she went into Leon's basement and started to set up everything,she connected to the cameras that she placed around all her friend's houses. She turned it on and blushed seeing the two 'doing the dirty'. The girl with black hair watched as Leon moved his hand into Rita's skirt,Nari smiled as she ran her own hand down her pants and started to touch herself

"L..Leon.." The girl moaned feeling her friends hand going into her skirt and touching her clit,the boy pulled down her skirt,shorts and underwear finally having fully accuses to the part that he'd find himself looking when he begins to drift off. Leon licked the bundle causing a strong moan to come out the girl,he lowed his head down and began licking the area. Rita gripped his hair as she moaned louder not noticing how her screams seemed to echo throughout the house

Leon looked up at her as he ate her out,Rita was blushing deeply and a moaning mess. She griped tighter as his tongue entered inside her,Rita yelled out in ecstasy grinding herself on Leon feeling herself build up,"Leon! Go..Go faster!" She demanded,Leon lifted his head and licked his lips

The girl who was watching this ordeal was moaning herself as she slipped a finger inside her,a smile was plain on her face thinking of the one she stalks when she's feeling like this,"Zeke..yes.." She moaned going faster thinking of them doing it together like how Rita and Leon are doing it. Nari pressed deeper inside her,her face contorted with pleasure feeling herself getting closer

Rita watched as Leon removed his pants and boxer showing his cock which wasn't that big but looked nice from Rita's point of view,the girl looked in awe at the rock hard cock in front of her,"Ready?" He asked pressing it against her hole,Rita bit her lip and nodded. Leon began to push into her feeling the tightness of her hole,Rita took in a sharp breath and let out a soft moan. She smiled as she let out moans of pleasure squeezing her eyes shut,Leon gripped Rita's hips and thrusted inside her. Rita screamed out her thoughts disappearing and being replaced with only love,"Oh yes! Yes!" The boy bit his lip feeling the girl's hole tighten around him,"I..I love you Rita!" "I love you too!"

The two kids who were once fiends,but now lovers,locked lips their tongues dancing in passion as Leon's thrusts got more sloppier which meant he was close,"Rita..? C..Can I put it inside you?" the girl wasn't able to talk,but she nodded. She gripped Leon's neck and lifted herself with her legs around his waist,"I'm gonna..I'm..I'm gonna..AHHH!" 

Rita's vision hazed feeling herself release a substance and a substance enter inside her,Leon was also hazing..it felt amazing. The boy pulled out and took in a deep breath,"I-" the girl grabbed him and pulled him down beside her,"Don't talk..I just wanna lie beside you.." She said hugging him feeling tired. Leon smiled grabbing the blanket off the couch and putting it over them

Nari caught her breath removing her fingers from her body,she licked it and smiled. The girl watched the two sleep from their love making,"You know..I think Zeke might be free-" The girl lit up and pulled up her pants

She had a lot to do today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of this sinful book is better and NOT about a childish game


	2. Get a damn room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom:Gregory Horror Show
> 
> Characters:Gregory and Hell's Chef
> 
> Where:The kitchen/the counter and bedroom
> 
> Why:Is there a reason? They just want to! Oh,and Gregory is stressed about the soul stealing child

It was another night at the hotel. The residents were sleeping and or wandering the halls to catch a certain pest who was stealing souls. The rat who ran this hell hole was having a hard time trying to stay clear minded because of the fact that child was stealing souls

Even the simplest of tasks,like reading his favorite book to take his mind off it would give him a headache. He didn't want to go catch the child,but then again he didn't want to hear his mothers annoying voice. Everything was falling apart and he had no way to rebuild it

The chef of this hell walked out into the lobby to speak with his boss,he still had his soul and planned to keep it safe. Hell's Chef took one look at Gregory's face and got the idea he was pretty pissed," **The child?** " "The child.." The chef walked over to the rat," **Maybe you should take a break. You're always working**." The rat closed his book,"Can't. Mama wouldn't get over it for days." Hell's Chef pat Gregory's head," **Alright,well when you're done with that book. Come see me in the kitchen.** " Gregory nodded waving as the candle walked off

Of course they're not a couple. Gregory Mama would never allow that to be a thing in HER hotel,but they would sneak around to just talk. It's more like close friends then anything. But someone would be lying if they said," _They don't like each other like that_." 'cause it's the opposite..the complete opposite

Gregory took in a breath before closing his book,he put it under his desk and got from behind the counter. He walked the direction of the kitchen and noticed the child come out holding objects and walking towards the kitchen,"Where do you think you're going?" The rat asked annoyed,the child stopped halfway. He looked at Gregory before running away,The rat rolled his eyes and entered the dining room

"You needed me Chef?" Gregory asked opening the door,Chef looked over from chopping the meat," **Yes,Just let me finish.** " He said going back to chopping. The rat looked around the kitchen,even though he wonders the hotels everyday but he hardly ever enters the kitchen due to the fact it was Chef's area and he respected that since he isn't the type to barge into things

The rat looked back at chef and he was putting the meat into the pot," **Done.** " "Why did you need me here?" The candle walked over to Gregory and towered over him. Their height between each other was pretty short,the rat was like to his scarf. Pretty short

" **So Gregory, you're done with all your work?** " Hell's Chef asked moving some of Gregory's bleach blonde hair out his face,the rat finally figured out why he was needed here,"Well..I was about to travel around the hotel-" The rat wrapped his arms around Chef's neck,"But I can cancel today..for _this~_ "

Not a couple. Just really close friends. Some say " _Yes they're friends. But they also fuck._ " then they would be correct. Not lovers, Just friends.

Hell's Chef placed Gregory on the counter,"Be careful this time..Catherine almost caught us the last time we did this." Gregory said watching the candle remove his clothing," **Nobody comes in here Greg..we're fine..we can do this..** " The rat gave a smile before relaxing finally feeling less stressed out. The chef pulled the rest of Gregory's clothes off. He started biting the rat's neck, Gregory bit his lip holding onto Chef digging his nails into his skin. Chef's teeth were very sharp, it felt like a knife in his skin but Gregory has been stabbed before so it wasn't.. _that_..bad

Chef's teeth went deeper into Gregory's neck causing enough force to draw blood,the taste of iron went onto his tongue not a good taste but it had a bitter-sweetness to it. He refused to lift his head running his tongue over the bite mark collecting more blood,Gregory didn't move an inch a tear was going down his face from the extreme pain but he was fine nonetheless

Hell's Chef finally lifted his head and looked at the bite mark,he ran a finger over it cause a slight flinch from Gregory. Chef laid his body down on the counter grabbing his legs by the thighs," **Ready?** " Chef asked rubbing the head of his penis against Gregory,"Y..Yes.." He said in a shaky voice. The candle pushed inside slowly,Gregory gasped a huge gust of air going inside his throat," **Relax my dear..let your pain and worries melt away..** " The chef's calm inviting tone brought a nice feeling to him..he never had that feeling before mainly 'cause his mother never showed him love or care

The only one who understood him was Hell's Chef,he considered his feelings and didn't take advantage of him. Gregory felt the start of the base hit,Chef was very huge compared to him..but he could take it. With a deep breath,he whispered in Chef's ear," _Move_.."

Chef went at an easy pace for Gregory to get used to the feeling of having a cock inside him again,it has been a month since they did this. The rat let out small moans taking sharp breaths in between each moan,it was sorta sweet hearing those noises come out of a figure like Gregory

  
" **Ready for me to go faster?** " Chef asked petting Gregory slightly,the rat nodded. Just like that,a scream filled the marble kitchen..thank god the walls are soundproof

Gregory digged his nails into the black abyss of Chef's skin,his fingers seem to be going through it and Chef seems to not feel the pain,"Chef..I..I-" " **Shooo...** " The candle said kissing his cheek slowing his pace down a bit after hearing his shutter," **Relax..don't worry about anything..** " the rat started to stutter his worlds trying to say something,"Chef..I..I love..you.." The candle stopped for a moment but went back into it,"I love you too Greg..so much.." 

The child walked to the back of the hotel after outrunning Cactus Gunman and Lost Doll,he walked towards a laundry shoot that'll lead him to the kitchen. He quickly buckled down and went down into where the kitchen was

Once he was there,he looked up from the pile of clothes he was in..and saw the discourse in front of him. Of course he didn't say anything, it would be a death wish if he did, so he just watched

Chef trusted in faster half the knot going inside of Gregory, the rat's breathing hitched as it entered inside,"Fuckkkk..you're so..HUGE!" He cried out his teeth bearing down into the candle's skin which didn't affect him at all, In anything he was turned on my it,"

( **note. this chapter is under construction cause I hated it. so its not done as of now** )


	3. Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom:Earthbound
> 
> Characters:Jeff and Poo
> 
> Where:A tent(camping..nice)
> 
> Why:Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't have penetration,sorry,I have other things to do and other fanfics to write so I need to shorten this out. Just BJs and Fingering(maybe some probing who knows)

It was a chilly night,four kids were in the woods sleeping under the stars getting ready for another day of adventure

In one of the tents a boy by the name of Jeff Andonuts was trying to fall asleep but just couldn't,he put on his glasses and sighed,"Another one of those night.." He said referring to the nights he would stay up and look out his window at the pine tree. Jeff sat up turning on his carrier lamp and took out a book,"Maybe I'll get lost in the words..then I can sleep.."

Just another night for him,but something would shift this night around for the better. The zipper of the tent came up showing another boy,his name being Poo

"Hey Jeff,mind if I stay here for a bit. It's getting cold." He asked standing there,Jeff nodded giving a smile. Poo closed the tent up and sat beside his friend,"So what are you reading?" "It doesn't matter..I'm just trying to sleep."

Poo smirked,"I know a way for you to sleep." Jeff looked over interested in his idea,the tan boy placed his head in his hand,"Only. If you want me to. But I have to warn you-" "Poo..I'm tired,and I need to be up early tomorrow. Please."

Jeff watched as Poo got up and brought himself in front of him,without warning,he pulled the blondie's pants down,"W..What are you doing?!" He yelled pushing the boy back away from him which caused him to laugh,"My bad,I thought you'd wanted to sleep. Guess I was wrong." He said standing up and walking towards the exit,"Have a nice night." The blondie sighed and said,"Fine." Poo sat back down in front of him,he removed Jeff's boxes. Not that big,but it wasn't like he was going to put it inside..well maybe he can put it in another place

He pushed Jeff his back hitting a tree that was behind the tent. Poo opened his mouth and lowered himself down onto the boy,a shaky moan came out of Jeff,it was clear he was new to this and Poo enjoyed those sounds from unexperienced people. The blonde gripped Poo's hair loving the feeling of his mouth

Poo kept Jeff's hips down so he couldn't trust forward and ruin the pace he was building,Jeff didn't even want to move his head..god he was like a professional at this

_oh god._ Jeff could feel the warm/wet tongue go over his head,the boy flung his head back hitting the tree but he could careless about the pain. The blonde's glasses started to become blurry with his breath becoming heavy,Poo lifted his head but started to jerk him off at a pace,"You seem to be new to this,did that Tony kid not please you enough?" Jeff looked at the boy through his blurry glasses,"W-We're just friends.." "So you're a virgin?" The boy nodded. Poo smirked seductively taking his other hand and sticking a finger inside him with a loud moan coming out of Jeff

"You're so tight around my finger..I'm curious..what if I put my cock inside here?" Poo said moving his finger in and out of the tight fit,Jeff's face contorted in nothing but pleasure,"More! MORE!" He screamed out,"More of what?" The taller male asked,the smaller tried to speak but his pleasure stopped him from wanting to talk..all he wanted was more contact

Poo noticed some pre-cum come out Jeff's cock,he leaned down and gave a lick causing a louder moan to come out Jeff. The taller male smiled at the taste,salty..but pretty good. He removed Jeff's glasses causing him to go blind

The boy was laid down and Poo removed his fingers in replacement with his cock but he didn't push it in yet. Jeff's eyes widen feeling the head press against his entrance,he chocked back a moan feeling a hand return to his needy dick. Poo pressed the tip inside but didn't go in all the way instead removed himself before he could go any further.

"P-Poo..j..just go inside me already!" Jeff yelled bucking himself into where the boys cock was but couldn't get it inside him,Poo moved his hand up and down faster feeling Jeff's cock twitch which clearly meant he was close. The boy felt weak..and tired

This night has been something

Poo flipped Jeff to face him once again,the taller boy lowered his mouth so the seed would go into his mouth. The blonde moaned just as loud as before,he grabbed Poo's head again,"P..Put your fingers back in me!" With no response,Poo pushed two fingers into Jeff. Their heat between each other grew over the past hour this has been happening

With a final moan,Jeff flung his head back squeezing Poo's head with his legs as he came. Poo licked the top as semen came out,it was very sweet..and thick,clearly this was his first orgasm. Poo lifted his head swallowing the substance and removing his fingers,"I hope I helped. Have a good night." He said giving him a kiss on the forehead before he exited

The blonde didn't move at all,he felt so weak..he just passed out with his legs spread and his face blushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I ever make a squeal to this,I'm making Poo a Sub/Dom mix and Jeff just going along with it


	4. Stop thinking of her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom:Aggretsuko
> 
> Characters:Haida and Retsuko(thought)
> 
> Where:Shower
> 
> Why:He's bored and alone

Alone in an apartment,a spotted hyena sits on his bed texting his friend who was a red panda. She had been the girl of his dreams for years but she never left the same,he asked if she would come over to hang

He sighed when she responded with,' _Sorry. I got a date._ '

He texted,'K' and put his phone on the charger

It had been hard for him to tell her his feelings, it gave him a huge headache. Haida sat up stretching his arms, he felt tired and needed to take a shower. The hyena gathered his clothing that was a plan T shirt along with shorts, he made his way to the bathroom closing the door behind him. Quickly, he discarded of his clothing and put them in a basket where he'll clean them tomorrow

Haida entered the shower feeling warm water hit his skin and going down his fur,he closed his eyes trying to clear his mind of anything. That's when the thought of Retsuko came up, her smile..that uniform around her..it drove this hyena crazy. Without knowing, he had grabbed his shaft and started to move his hand

To keep his balance and not slip, he grabbed the hook that held the loofah which helped greatly. The hyena bit his lip moving his hand faster thinking of the adorable red panda who wouldn't accept his feelings no matter how hard he tried,at least his fantasy of her made him happy

Small moans came out his mouth thinking about her in more detail

Those hips..Her cute expression she makes when she's working..everything about her turned him on so much

He was growing an image of her in his mind, she was undressing 

The hyena bit his lip seeing the sight in front of him, a fantasy he knew wouldn't come true but he just couldn't help himself

Softly, he whispered out," _Retsuko.._ " He loved that panda to death, he would hurt anyone if they hurt her

Haida ran his thumb over the tip shuddering at the feeling, it felt so _fucking_ great to him, only a few minutes til he would finally release all the built up pressure

The image of the panda grew more clear, she was pleasuring herself as well..Haida could see her, it turned him on even more then before

Retsuko had her fingers deep inside her moaning every time she thrusted them inside her

If only he could go over there and just remove her fingers, then he would replace them with his-

"AH!" Haida moaned his high hitting him off guard, it was almost time..he needed this..NOW

With a final moan, he released a moan along with his seed all over the shower wall

Out of breath,the hyena laid down taking in breath after breath

Haida turned the shower off and walked back to his bed taking his phone back into his hand,Retsuko had texted him while he was in the shower. It was from 15 minutes ago, so she must be asleep by now. She had asked

' _Hey. Me and Fenneko are going drinking tomorrow night, wanna come?_ ' With a smile, he responded,' _Sure_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and simple because the other..5 chapters are longer and I still suck at smut


	5. Strumming the cords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom:Animal Crossing
> 
> Characters:Judy and Villager 
> 
> Where:(fuck no. No bed)THE COUCH AND SHOWER(ish)
> 
> Why:Heat? Yeah,lets go with that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bestiality huh? Hey,I'm not judging. You gotta do what you gotta do."
> 
> If anyone gets the reference you get a free dildo
> 
> Go buy one off AdamEve.com

It was a warm may afternoon,all the villagers were walking about enjoying the day as it was. You were heading towards the museum to drop off bugs for an owl to just get him pissed, since you weren't mayor this was the only joy you had besides talking to a certain bear

This bears name was Judy, she was adorable and you had wasted thousands of Nook Miles Tickets to try and get her into his town but it was worth it in the end. But you started to notice she didn't leave her house as much as, in fact..half of the females in this town including some of the males don't leave their houses. It worried you, maybe you'll stop by to check on some of them

Blathers was annoyed like always since you him brought bugs again,"Hope you like them!" You said running out the door, the owl sighed trying to find a place for the bugs

You ran down the street getting some looks at some of the females that would leave their houses their faces looked lustful. What got into everyone lately? You knocked on Judy's door waiting for her to open the door

Slowly..the door opened, it was cold and it was dark,"Um..Judy? Are you-" The bear's head popped out the door, her fur was messy and a weird smell lingered in the air,"H..Hey Vill..wan-want to come in?" She asked her eyes half lidded in a sleepy manner,"Sure!" You walked inside her tiny home and noticed the smell got stronger

Your eyes landed on Judy who was in her underwear looking very suggestive, she couldn't stay still,"S-Sorry Villager..I-I can't seem to stop.." You backed up closing the door accidentally,"Stop what?" "S-Stop moving..y-you see..I'm in heat and..you know.."

You heard of animals going through heat, but since everyone is like a human you didn't think it would be much of a problem..guess you were wrong

"Um..I..I-" Judy walked towards you grinding her leg into your crouch,"V-Vill..I want you..now~" You bit your lip and moved your hand to her hip, she jolted a bit smiling at you..her eyes seemed to glow more, it looked adorable

"L-Lets go to the couch..more..more comfy.." Judy said in a seductive way in your ear, with no more words, you two moved to the couch and continued. You lowered your head and started to suck on the bears colorful skin causing loud moans,' _If her moans are THIS loud when I'm biting her..I'm scared to know what she sounds like when-_ "

Judy grabbed your head moving it down to where her crouch was,"I-I want your tongue.. _inside me~♡_ " You bit your lip again, you were confused at everything here..you never even did this with a human before! Were you really about to have sex with an animal?

Hey..it's a once in a lifetime chance to prob a cute pastel bear, this was going to be fun

You removed her pink panties and inserted your finger inside her hearing a louder moan out her mouth, her walls were wet..like extremely wet, you used your thumb to rub her clit making an even louder moan come out. You took a free hand to remove her bra and run a hand over her breast,"Vill..yes! Don't stop.." Judy screamed wanting _more_

You didn't know what to expect, but all you know is that you will be here for awhile 

You removed your finger and inserted your tongue inside, the bear screamed out louder then ever before. From your sight, she looked amazing..adorable would be the word to describe her. Judy flung her head back letting all her moans come out with no care for how loud she was, your tongue moved around the warm walls

But you pulled your tongue out making her whimper in sadness," _W..Why Vill?_ " Judy looked down and saw as you removed his pants making her jolt up in happiness. She looked hungry for whatever was in your pants and she wanted it..badly

Once it sprung free from it's clothing cage, you placed your ~~1~~ inch( **wait. shit. sorry. misspelled it.** )

Once it sprung free from it's clothing cage, you placed your 7 inch cock near the opening of the bear," _Go inside me..deep..please~_ " with a deep breath you push inside her making her scream in release

Of course she didn't come that soon,it was release of her heat being treated with a cock inside her finally. YOU made her feel this way, being the only human..she would have never felt this way if it wasn't for you

Judy grabbed your neck waiting for you to ram into her to finish her heat once and for all. You pushed deeper inside her feeling her stretch open more," _Pound me like a drum~_ " She begged. Giving her what she wants,you slammed yourself into her making the cub cry out in pleasure

Your movements were rough,your speed was fast,your size was perfect enough that it hardly fit inside Judy but that only made her more happier..it was just what she needed to fix this heat. Judy's moans were getting louder..strangely nobody made a complaint,oh well more fun for you two. You bit down on Judy's neck hard enough to make blood break from the skin,the dark red contrasted with the pastel colors but it gave you a sense of joy..sick sick joy

When Judy moans you feel like you accomplished something,after you spent so much time trying to get her you feel powerful finally putting that time to use. That's when something came to your head,you started to slow down and lean down to her ear,"Do you want me to pull out-" " _If you pull out I'll milk you dry,GO FASTER!_ " No auguring there

With her demand,you went quicker then before her moans picking up pace again. Your cock started to twitch in anger inside her wanting to spill out inside this bear,you grabbed Judy by the hips and lifted her up so you'd be the one sitting and she'd be on top

You moved her up and down onto your dick with Judy's moans louder and more clear,you saw a substance go down your shaft making you even more horny. Feeling your own climax reach,you grabbed Judy and brought her down harder

With that final thrust a warm sticky substance entered Judy the Snooty Cub,she breathed heavily falling onto your chest feeling tired yourself..you fell asleep

You woke up hours later to see Judy wasn't on you,you saw her wearing a robe and standing by the couch,"About time you woke up. I was just about to take a shower." She said helping you up, your cock was deflated as it fell

Judy took you towards the bathroom and closed the door, she got in front of you and removed her robe showing her body once again

"Care to join me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I made this animal crossing heat thing..time to have fun with this
> 
> Next up:
> 
> Francine and Chrissy
> 
> (Not really. Not making. Ha)


	6. Sex robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm reusing this chapter from my Mega x Wily smut book since the other ones are taking forever but I cut out the story elements since who cares about story? They want some FUCKING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you have the time. Do this poll
> 
> http://poal.me/z7eud4

Mega man awoke to darkness,he looked around but his vision was dark like he was blindfolded but he could tell he was tied to a bed of sorts. He started to breathe heavily as he tried to get the cut man weapon out but somehow it didn't work

"Look who decided to wake up." The voice was obvious since Mega heard it enough times for it to sound familiar, "Wily! Where am I?! What's going on?!" The man laughed walking towards the robot grabbing his arm,"Ok. First of all,your in my fortress. Second of all,Thomas has gotten on my nerves for the last time. So I think it's time to get a little revenge. Starting with the one thing he loves."

The robot started to panic,"Listen Wily,if you don't untie me this moment-" "what? You can't use the mega buster I disabled it." Mega started to panic again,"relax, everything will be alright." Wily said getting onto of him,"Are you going to kill me?" "no.." Wily leaned down to his ear,"I'm going to RAPE you."

Mega's eyes widened hearing that,Wily kissed him as he traveled his hand down his body,"n-no! Please Wily don't do this!" "Whatever you say won't change this,I'm doing this no matter what." Wily said now attacking his neck leaving black bite marks along his neckline,mega started to cry being in this situation. He started to struggle under the ropes that held his arms in place,"I'll do anything just untie me please! I'm..I'm scared.."

Wily only laughed,"so,you won't try to leave..correct?" "Y..Yes.." Before Wily untied him,he grabbed a collar off the dresser and put it on,"If you tried to leave,you'll be electrocuted,just to let you know sweetie." The man untied the robot letting his arms go free,he then took off the blindfold. Mega's eyes met his,Wily grabbed him by the collar,"get on the floor in front of me." Mega did so not wanting to be harmed by the man,"good~" He started to undo his belt,"N..No! Please!"

Wily grabbed Mega's hair yanking it,"if you tired to object you'll be hurt. Do you want that?" Mega shook his head,"good. now finish." The robot grabbed the man's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers,"please..don't make me do this.."Mega begged but Wily ignored. The robot looked at his large cock that was hard now,he took hold of it not really knowing what the man wanted from him. Out of instinct,he moved his hand causing a small moan from the human. Wily looked at Mega with a smirk,"use your mouth."

"my..mouth?" Wily nodded his smirk growing,Mega opened his mouth letting the cock slide into his mouth slowly while holding the part that won't fit,"start to bob your head,the faster you go,the faster you get out of this situation." Mega did what the man told him and started to bob his head from the tip to the center since his mouth could only take so much before he gagged,he felt sick to his stomach all he wanted was for someone to help him. Wily pushed his head down completely causing the robot to chock,"Wily..I..I can't-" "Shush..just continue."

Mega was gagging as Wily held his head in place,he was crying more. The minutes past feeling like hours,the man started to breathe heavily as he reached his high,"get..ready.." "for..what?" Mega asked to be blasted with white strings of sperm,"Oh..Oh god yes.." Wily said holding Mega's hair,the robot took the cock out his mouth looking at the white substance in his mouth,it tasted salty and very bad. The man grabbed the collar lifting the robot up,"sit back on the bed. Take off your pants and touch yourself." "what? No..I..I can't-" Wily grabbed his hair and yanked on it roughly

"Do..As..I..Say." Mega went on the bed sitting on the bed scared,"take off your pants." He did so,"touch..your..self.." Mega started to cry again,he touched the tip of himself which he never done before in his life. It felt weird a strong knot started to grow in his stomach,"no no..I'll do it for you." Wily said getting on top of the robot,He started to touch the robot's dick himself. Mega started to moan at the unknown feeling,it was wrong but it feels so right. Wily started to go up and down at a nice steady way,"moan my name..." "Wily.." "louder." "W..Wily!" "Good boy~"

Wily kissed the robot slipping his tongue into his mouth,Mega moaned into his mouth feeling his dick being touched and his mouth violated. His eyes shined with lust as he felt a sudden high hit him,"Wily..I..I feel..weird.." Mega said as Wily broke the kiss,"That's normal..just let it all out sweetie..let it out.." Mega huffed as he was sat on the lap of the man,this transition did not stop Wily from jerking the robot off it only continued the process. Mega saw stars as he felt himself getting closer and closer to a release

The robot took one final moan before his cock let out the same white substance that he swollen moments before,he was completely out of breath and felt very weak since this was his first orgasm. Wily looked at his hand that was covered in the substance,"Good job..now lick it off." Mega stopped fighting and just grabbed his hand still feeling very..very weak. His slid his tongue on Wily's fingers,in between,on the palm,he did what he knew to make the man happy,"good,now turn around and lay your head on the pillow." Mega did so his rear end in the air,Wily smirked and put a finger in,"AH!" Mega moaned in pain as a new sense of violation was felt,"Don't worry,I'm doing this now so you'll be ready later."

He took another finger in and spread the two in a scissoring way and started to go in and out. Mega moaned loudly the movement causing some serious pain and or pleasure in his body,"Are you ready?" "For...For what?" Wily took his fingers out and lined his cock to the hole,he pushed in slowly"AHH!" Mega moaned at the sudden push,"This new to you? Don't worry,the pain will go away soon..very..soon.."

He said smiling as he went quicker not giving the robot anytime to react or prepare himself. Mega held his face into a pillow moaning none stop as Wily went faster in his body,Wily grabbed Mega's hair and yanked it up lifting his head letting the unholy sounds come out,"scream for me." He commended whispering it into his ear,"Wily..I..I can't.." "Scream!" He yelled slamming in and out faster,Mega screamed out in pain tears going his face. Wily turned him over not taking it out,"Tell me that your mine." Mega whimpered before saying what he was told,Wily smirked and went even faster.

Mega moaned gripping the sheets from benefice him,"I'm close..You want it inside you?" "YES!!" Wily took one more thrust before cumming into the robot,"Wily! Yes!" Mega moaned out as he came as well. They both took sharps breathes as they caught their breathes,"Wow..your much better then I thought.." Wily said as the robot felt tired,he yanked on his hair pulling him up to his face,"You think we're done?" Mega look at the scientist with a scared expression. Wily held him close his back facing his chest,Wily's hand found the way to his dick again with his own cock inside the robot

"We're going all night sweetheart~" Mega moaned having his body touched again,"P..Please stop.." "Why? Those moans tell me your loving this." Mega couldn't lie,he loved this but he hated the fact it felt great. Wily licked a spot on the robot's skin making sure it was clear,then he bit into his skin

The robot moaned loudly at the sudden pain in his neck,the human moved his free hand to Mega's chest and pinched his nipple. Mega couldn't take it,his mind was fuzzing with everything that was happening. He was being raped by his enemy,there was no way for him to get out,and nobody seems to know where he was. Mega screamed louder when his high hit him,the white substance sprayed out again,"Already? Damn,you finish quickly." Wily said removing his hand from the robot's dick

He looked at his hand and thought about letting Mega lick it off again,but he decided against it. Wily licked a bit of the cum and smiled,"For a robot..you have pretty tasty cum~" He said in the robot's ear,"S..Stop! Please!" Mega begged

The human pushed him onto the bed again pinning him down,he grabbed hold of the robot's neck and started to choke him. Mega's eyes widen his mind telling him that he was going to die just after he was raped,he didn't want to go yet..is this how it ends? He feels stupid for falling into this man's games. He didn't want to go like this,he wanted to die knowing he saved millions..but now he'll die after this terrible event that he could have stopped

Mega looked into the sky as he began to feel light headed,he closed his eyes as he blacked out

He felt the hands move away from his neck which gave him a chance to breath finally. Mega's head was lifted by the hair and a rod was place inside his mouth,he couldn't fight back..his mind felt fuzzy and it made him sick

When he regain his vision,he looked up at the scientist who was using his head and thrusting his cock inside like a flesh light(Not that I know anything about them). Mega started to chock trying to get his head away but Wily's grip was too strong,"You know..I could just use you til I get bored." He said running a hand through the robot's hair,"You can be my..little sex robot.." Mega started to cry,he hated that title..he didn't want this..

Wily climaxed just after and he seemed to be tired now,"That was fun. Can't wait to do it tomorrow." He said removing his dick from Mega's mouth,the robot started to cough letting some of the cum out his mouth. Mega was laid down again and a blanket was placed over his body,"Get some rest." Wily said kissing his forehead. The robot was too tired to do anything,he hugged himself feeling sick before he closed his eyes sleeping finally after 3 hours of torture

Later that night,Mega opened his eyes to the darkness of the room. But a sudden pain was felt in his ass which caused him to yelp,another shift came from the other side of the bed. He covered his mouth trying to silence himself. Mega tried to get off the bed,but a hand gripped his arm and pulled him back into a hug

"Where do you think your going?" Wily whispered in his ear,the robot breathed heavily feeling a hand go onto his cock again,"Your not going anywhere dear." The human grabbed something from the bedside table and placed it near the rim of Mega's ass

"P..Please..no more.." He said gripping the sheet as tears went down his face,the plug went inside his ass which caused him to moan/cry out. Wily let go of the bottom of the plug,Mega bit his lip feeling the weirdly shape object inside of him. Wily lifted Mega up and sat him in front of himself,"I think this is a good time to finally talk." The robot looked at him with an upset face,"You raped me and expect me to TALK normally with you?!"

Wily laughed a bit,"You look so cute when your mad." Mega turned his head,"Well. How about I tell you a secret?" The robot didn't respond,"I'm not doing this because Light was bothering me." Mega looked at him with confusion,"Then why are you doing this?" Wily scratched the back of his head,"Well..it's been an idea of mine. To just have sex with you but I gave up on the idea to convince you. So this was the next best thing."

"Best thing? Raping me is the next best thing?!" "I thought you'd like it." "I didn't! I hated it!" Wily chuckled,"From what I head,you enjoyed it." Mega looked away from him crossing his arms

Wily grabbed his face looking into his eyes,it took awhile but he gave a smile,"God your adorable." The human kissed him. The robot trashed around trying to get away from him,Wily broke the kiss annoyed,"Get away from me!" Mega yelled trying to get away from him.

The robot was able to get free from his grasp but only fell back on the bed,"You know what? How about we make a challenge?" Wily suggested. Mega looked at him wondering what he had in mind

"If I can get you turned on in 20 minutes or start to moan louder,you will stay here with me to become my sex slave. But if your somehow not able to get turned on or your moans seem to not get louder,I'll let you go back to Light. Deal?" Wily said in a confident tone,"Alright Albert. Deal."

Wily grabbed Mega by the hips bring him to his lap,he removed the plug and placed it back on the table stand,"Don't get too confident." The robot rolled his eyes knowing theres no way he'll be losing this by any chance. The scientist ran his hand over the robot's small body looking at every spot he found himself looking. Mega bit his lip waiting for him to do something that'll cause a scream so he could hold it back

But he didn't do anything,the robot got annoyed at this wanting him to do something so this 20 minutes would go by faster. Wily noticed that he was getting impatient which caused him to laugh a bit,"Giving in so soon?" Mega snapped out his mind and looked upset,"N..No! Your just taking forever! Can you hurry up and do something so I can go home?!" Wily only laughed more,"So impatient. I'm just going to take longer." Mega got really annoyed at this

The scientist kissed his right nipple biting it a bit,Mega let out a whimper but not a moan since he refused to let out one. He didn't dare move since that'll indicate he was enjoying this,even though he wanted to hold the man's head down so he could kiss his body he rejected the idea from his mind..the will to go home and escape this nightmare overpowered his lust

And of course that lust took it's place to shine,Wily lifted his head from Mega and looked at him as he started to shift from determined to worried. The scientist laid him down in front of him and placed himself in between his legs. That was when the robot forgot his own thoughts and let out a loud almost scream like moan

He couldn't hear his head saying he was never going home and that he was stupid but the sound of his moans overpowered everything in his brain besides the lust he felt. Wily moved his head down more taking Mega into his mouth fully,the moans of defeat filled the room as Mega felt himself getting closer

Mega gripped Wily's hair as he came into his mouth,the human sat up wiping his mouth,"Looks like you lose~" He said in a cocky tone. The robot looked to he side as he finally took in the value of this situation,"You belong to me now. How does that feel?" Mega sat up holding his knees to his chest feeling himself about to cry. Wily grabbed hold of Mega's chin meeting his eyes

"I can't believe this..I have full control over you..The one that caused my downfall,the creation of Thomas Light the smartest kid in our Robot University Class,THE powerful Mega Man. Now a slave to me,what a great night this has been." Mega looked away from him tears going down his face,"How about one last fuck for the night?" Wily grabbed the robot and placed him back on his lap

The robot didn't stop crying,this has been the worst nights of his life..he just wanted to sleep in his own room with no worries. But instead he was stuck in this hell whole where he could never get out,Mega started to sob softly feeling the now harden cock press up against him

He wanted to go home

Mega covered his mouth as it was pushed inside him,his body wanted more but his head wanted him to just cry and beg to be let out. The robot's hands were brought down,"Don't cover your moans dear. I want to hear you cry."

'What an asshole..' He thought trying not to look at him

All of a sudden,Wily stopped moving

The robot looked at him confused

"I see you want more..move for me slut." Mega shuttered at that name. He looked to the side chocking back a cry,the robot started to move on his own

Wily gripped his hips and helped him gain a rhythm,"I..I hate you.." Mega said under his moans,"I understand you do..everyone does." The robot looked at him for a quick moment before looking back down. His moans grew louder when he felt Wily's dick hit something inside of him,He gripped the blankets as he went faster the moans growing louder as well,"Having fun?" Mega whimpered since he couldn't say anything through his moans. Mega screamed feeling his high hit it's peak for the 5th time tonight,he looked at Wily as he smirked in a..waiting manner like he knew something was going to-

That was when the unholiest of faces was made

The scientist smirked at his face and just wanted to take a photo of him,Mega breathed heavily as he calmed down from his high and the warm cum inside him

He fell into Wily's arms,completely out of energy

"Looks like my little pet is tired. That should be enough sex for you tonight." Wily said looking at his tired face,his mouth was open,his eyes were half lidded,and he was breathing very heavily

Wily laid him down softly on the bed stroking his face,"Sleep well..your going to need it for tomorrow." Wily kissed the robot slipping his tongue into Mega's mouth


	7. Lay out of Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't know what smut is? Read this lay out of
> 
> Straight sex

**The acronym NSFW stands for “not safe for work.” When used correctly, NSFW is a warning that indicates a link to a webpage, video, photo, or audio clip contains inappropriate content**

**Example,here's a drawing template**

**(Really want to draw this..but I'm not that good..whatever,I'm not doing anything with my life)**

**Smut is obscene or pornographic material, including pictures and writing**

**Smut and NSFW is very..defined taste to get into**

**Starting from the low low age of 13,I started getting into writing smut as a hobby but then I learned NSFW artist and writers make money by taking requests from people. I wanted to jump on that wagon to make myself some sweet sweet cash**

**But then I noticed I can't draw a dick or write a good smut so I gave up on that**

**But I still enjoy smut to a extant but I suck at it. Honestly I'm surprised how I even got over 100 hits on this. Guess people need jack off martial**

**The reason for writing this was to give in sight on the art of smut/porn/and NSFW**

**Now from my understanding of this lovely topic,I'll be giving some in sight on smut and how to write it!**

**(keep in mind I'm bad at smut so don't take this to heart)**

**Let's start with the simple:Female x Male smut**

**The most porn you can find on the internet!**

**So it's pretty easy to write it. Some tricks I got for writing it is to watch porn yourself(though reading some smut is good too not saying you have to. Just be careful when you do)** ****

**For example,h** **ere's an outline of a smut between Person A and B(I had no idea who to do)**

Person A moaned out feeling her body being violated by Person B,it was only awhile since they made it back home to study for their test tomorrow but it ended in both of them making out and touching each other. A was already out that bulky sweater she wore showing off her A cup breast, B kissed down her body touching every part of her

He sat up and removed his pants showing his erect,veiny,7 inch,dick. A looked in awe at it her mouth watering at the sight,B lined up to her vagina(hate using that word) and looked her dead in the eyes. With a nod,he pushed in causing a louder moan to come out her mouth

B went at a nice pace for her,but A didn't like the pace they were going at. She bit her lip and said,"Ram into me." B looked in shock at the words she said,"W-What?" A sat up removing his dick. She pushed him down and got on top of him

"You heard me." She said pushing it back inside her with a perverted look on her face,a moan escaped her lips as she started riding him like no tomorrow. B groaned feeling her walls clamp around him,"A! You're wonderful!" "I-I know~" She yelled going faster officially popping her cherry. B grabbed her hips closing his eyes shut feeling the inside of a woman for the first time

A's moans were sweet but loud,B couldn't get enough of this feeling and wanted more of this. He pulled A down onto his dick causing that adorable face to turn into pleasure and lust,"Fuckk~" She screamed her tongue hanging out her mouth as he took control. B closed his eyes tightly moving faster inside A,"G-Go faster..dammit!"

B felt tired already even though they just started,he went quicker which didn't seem possible but somehow he did

"B! I'm coming!" A screamed rubbing her clit,B was about to talk but the sight in front of him was making him light headed. A leaned down still touching herself,she whispered something into his ear," _come inside me.._ " B nodded his vision is starting to haze greatly

With a final thrust,he came inside A. A cried out in lust. But she didn't seem like stopping,B was about to pull out but was stopped,"How about another round?"

**The problem with me is that I suck at pacing(and spelling) :) so take your time with smut, make it lovely..or rough..kinda depends on the situation(and read a dictionary, big words make you sound smart)**

**For advice. The best I can give is to be comfortable and look at the character you're making bonked. It works well for me, like their wiki page and some R34 of them**

**Anyways, for some hints I suggest finding a nice area to write and brushing your teeth since I do and I'm able to write smut during those times**

**If that doesn't work, then sorry**

**Go find a professional of this shit cause I write it for fun**


	8. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom(??):AOK
> 
> Characters:Cool Cat and Fun Dog
> 
> Where:On the couch
> 
> Why:It's in the title
> 
> I wrote something like this when I was in middle school on my crappy phone but never posted it. But then I broke it and I lost the files..but I remember each chapter I wrote, and I might write more of them if I find the time
> 
>   
> Here's the video I'm talking about  
> https://youtu.be/JX-SqQrVPF8

Fun Dog sat on the couch looking through a scrapbook of him and his friend who recently he couldn't recognize anymore, their owner has been knocked out for over 3 days now he think that he's dead, why he was knocked out is out doing something-

Speaking of the reason why he was knocked out, Cool Cat walked in looking high out of his mind,"Yo!! I'm back with more meth!" He yelled walking in with a bag full of white crystals. The dog tried to ignore the best he could so he can be sad alone

But the cat jumped onto the couch with a smile on his face sitting..ever so close to his former friend,"So I met this cat, he was just as cool as me but his fur was orange so he wasn't all that cool. But he told me that cats and dogs can have sex! Isn't that cool?!

Dog looked at him and shrugged,"I-I didn't need to know that..please leave me alone." Cat laid down seemingly not bothering the upset dog

Fun Dog looked over a bit but couldn't shift his gaze from what he was seeing,"C-Cool Cat! Stop doing that!" The cat looked at the dog with a sly smile,"Why?" "B-Because-"

The cat crawled over to the dog moving a hand over his fur,"Because it turns you on?" "No! It's disturbing!" Cool Cat spread open his legs grabbing Dog's hand and placing it onto his inner thigh,"Don't act like you don't think about pounding this pussy till he forgets his name." Dog pulled his hand back,"I never think about that! Also stop talking like that!" "Come on Dog..let's have some fun while master is away~"

"Master is dead!" "Still, why not play awhile?" The cat took two of his fingers and put then inside himself, he moaned loudly making sure Fun Dog heard it,"Oh fuck! I'm so-so tight and wet!" Dog turned his head looking back at his scrapbook trying not to look over

Cool Cat went faster the sound of slapping filled the room along with the moans,"Cat! Stop it!" "Come fuck me then, maybe then I'll stop-" the cat moaned louder hitting a spot inside him

Fun Dog grabbed Cool Cat's hand and pulled it out of him,"Fine! If it'll make you stop!" the cat jolted up happily,"Only if you promise to stop doing meth and become my friend again." That was when the cat grew uninterested,"Yeah..no-"

The dog went back to reading,"FINE! I'll stop! Just stick it inside me!" Cool Cat yelled like a spoiled brat

Cat laid down on the couch on his stomach, his tail waved in the air going from side to side. Dog stood up on the couch lining his redden cock to Cat's entrance,"Go rough on me you bitch." "O-Ok.." Quickly Dog went into Cat which was unexpected at the least

The cat didn't know what to expect since he never had sex with a dog but he didn't know it'd be so..big. He bit his lip feeling his walls clamp down around Dog with no problem,"Oh shit..shit..shit..shit..it-it hurts.." Dog quickly pulled out hearing that sentence

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Cat took in a deep breath before facing Dog,"Why the fuck did you pull out?" Dog looked confused,"I thought you were hurting-" "Oh so just because I'm smaller then you means I can't take cock?! I can you dumb ass so go back inside me!" The dog flinched hearing those words but he went back inside as commanded

Cat bit down on his arm feeling the slight movement from the dog,"If you pull-pull out again..I'll rip your dick off and make it into a dildo!" Dog's claws digged into the cat's hips as he grinded his teeth together and started to go faster without waiting

"OW! Hey stop-AH!" Cat screamed out in pleasure/pain feeling his walls open more to fit the cock inside him,"For 4 months, all you did was use meth and cause sadness to me! Now you'll know how much it hurts!" The cat's eyes rolled to the back of his head while his tongue rolled out his mouth saliva falling out his mouth, he was panting like a dog in the heat,"F-Fun!! It hurts!" "I DON'T CARE!"

Everything became unbearable as time went on, Cat couldn't stop himself from moaning while Dog refused to let up. The cat's head was fuzzing with nothing but sex feeling the nice warm cock inside him hitting a spot inside him,"D-Dog I-I want you to..to-" "SHUT UP!" The dog pushed deeper making more noises come out of Cat

Cat cried out once more before he released into the couch cousin leaving a white sticky substance under his body,Dog grunted as he released his anger into the cat causing his legs to give in on him,"T-There..happy now?"

The cat flipped over to his back and sat up,"Not yet~" Fun Dog watched as Cool Cat opened up his hole showing off the sperm inside him,"I need more of that cock inside me. I'll quit using other drugs if you do it." Dog bit his lip making his way to the cat 

He held his pelvis over the stretched hole before entering once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many more to do
> 
> Sly and Bentley are on the list


	9. Stuck in a tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom:Postman Pat
> 
> Characters:Pat and 4 bikers(This goes by the movie design because I don't like the original designs that much)
> 
> Where:In a damn tree in public cause fuck it
> 
> Reason:I watched this video and it gave me this idea  
> https://youtu.be/PvNf0Chew84
> 
> But instead,I'm making it a bit darker and sad :)

**Yada yada. I don't know how the fuck he got stuck in a tree so let's get going with the story**

How long has it been since he was stuck? An hour? He couldn't tell anymore. Pat looked around hoping someone would find him and help. Jess was there at least, he was waiting for him in the van ready to deliver the morning post like they did every day, but this post was going to be a bit late

That's when the postman heard bikes pull up, oh no, it looks to be his help was the bikers. Great. Pat tried his best not to look worried or scared, the bikers got off their bikes and walked over to the poor man

"Oh look at poor Pat, he got himself stuck in a tree." The leader said in a mocking tone, the postman brushed it off and said in a sarcastic tone,"Very funny. Can you help me out?"

Pat didn't expect them to help, they don't help anyone besides themselves,"What's in it for us?" One of them said in a mocking tone,"What do you want from me? I can give it, just let me out!" With those words..spiked ideas into the 4 males heads

"Anything?" The leader asked walking up behind the mailman,"Yes..?" Pat said not a bit uncertain about this. A smirk crossed the leader's face and he started to remove Pat's pants,in an instinct..Pat started to freak out,"What are you doing?!" "You said you will give us anything if we promise to let you out,so we want pleasure." The postman tried his best to see what they were doing but again a huge tree was in the way to see

But he could defiantly feel what they were doing,"P-Please..don't do this. I-I-I have a wife..and kid-" The bikers started to laugh,"We know,that's why we're doing this dumb-ass." 3 of the bikers came around, one holding their phone out recording,"This will make you quite popular in town Pat. Wait till Sara sees it." They said with a sick smile across their disgusting face

2 bikers started to remove their pants shoving their 8 inch penises in Pat's face,"Better start sucking for we'll have to skull fuck you." in disgust and fear for his own life, Pat opened his mouth letting one of them put it in his mouth making him gag while the other was taking care of by his hand. The camera caught his every move, it made him sick knowing he was on film

Everything got worser when he felt something enter his rectum from the back,he hated that it felt great. The bikers leader went at a quick pace that was simple yet painful to endure, Pat tried to keep his gaze off the three in front of him and space out into nothingness but then he felt a good tug on his hair,"Hey. Keep your eyes on me you whore." The postman had tears form in his eyes as he kept his glare on the biker that was holding his hair, in his mind he was begging nobody was watching this..

"Hows it going on your side boss?" The camera biker asked as he jerked off in front of Pat's face,"Amazing..he feels amazing..such a tight fit.." The postmen had tears go down his face wishing all of this would just stop, he jolted up feeling a harsh slap on his ass causing him to accidentally deep throat the biker,"Oh fuck!" The biker had said before releasing his seed into Pat's mouth with no warning

"You made me come too soon you whore." The biker said his hand crossing the postman's face in a sick loving manner

The lick of his lips caused the sick feeling in Pat's stomach to grow more,"Talk dirty sweet heart, we love it when our whores talk dirty." The man looked at each one of them except the one behind him,"Do I-" "DO IT." The leader said slowing his pace

With a deep breath he started speaking,"Your..Your-" "Say it whore." Pat gulped down his pride and continued,"Your..cocks..a-are..s-so big..I want all your cum..all over my..my body.." The bikers all smiled looking at their newest toy. The postman started to feel even more disgusted in himself for saying such vulgar words, white spurts of warm cum went on his face from his hand some of it going on his glasses,"I..I hate this.."

"What was that slut?" The biker who just came said pulling Pat's hair,"I-I meant to say..I love this..I-I fucking..l-love this! I-" A sudden loud moan came out the postman another shot of the warm cum entering his body,"That was amazing..who else wants a go?" "Me!"

Pat took in a deep breath before choking in another breath when another cock was buried deep into his ass,"You're right boss! He is tight as fuck!" "Have I ever lied? Now lets see how talented this mouth is." With no need to be told,Pat opened his mouth unwillingly for the man to stick it into his mouth,"Good boy." his mouth was once again filled with another cock

His hand was feeling weak so he dropped it, that biker got a bit pissed when he did that since he was about to thrust back in. He grabbed Pat's hat and placed it on his head,"Look at me! I'm a postman!" They said laughing,"Come on Mike,you need to be more nicer to him..after all..he is letting us use his body." The leader said thrusting deeper into Pat's mouth

Another shot of cum came onto Pat's face hitting his glasses on the spot,"Aw,I think the cum on him makes him look adorable. Can we keep him boss?" The camera biker asked,"You know we can't do that, he has a family." Pat was screaming inside his mind more cum going into his mouth,"Can I put my dick in his mouth?" "Go ahead James." The camera biker held the camera down onto his face and thrusted his dick inside

"Oh fuck! His mouth feels amazing!" Pat's eyes landed on the camera with a red dot on it. He jolted up once again when his ass was slapped again,"Hey Mike, wanna go?" The biker who was fucking from the back asked,"I would love to but my wife would get pissed." "Oh yeah, how is Terrie doing?" "She's fine, she's trying to rediscover herself again."

The camera biker went deeper almost hitting the postman's neck,"Suck on daddy's big cock baby." Pat just wanted to sink his teeth into it so he would back away, but then his head told him that would just hurt himself more so he did as he was told,"Oh shitttttt! Baby you're so fucking good! Keep it up and I'll come!" Pat closed his eyes taking in everything 

From both ends, cum entered Pat's body including his own cock

"Great job boys. Now as promised, let's get him out this tree." The bikers got in front of Pat and grabbed his hands pulling him out

The postman didn't move, he was trying to process everything that was happening,"Hold up boss. I got an idea." The camera biker gave his phone to one of his buddies so he could explain his idea,"Let's fuck him like this! He looks to still have energy!" Pat's eyes widen hearing that statement,"Good idea." The boss came up and picked up the postman

"Please stop! I can't do this anymore!" "Does it look like we care?" The boss thrusted the postman into the tree and started to fuck him with no mercy

Every biker had a turn, except one, he just forced his cock into Pat's mouth while another biker fucked him

When it was finally over Pat laid on the ground taking a grasp on everything that happened, he heard the bikes ride away like nothing happened. He pulled up his pants and walked towards his van limping a bit, his head was hurting and his mind was racing

"Meow?" Jess cried rubbing his head up against Pat's hand seeing him sad,"I'm fine Jess..I-" The postman sighed petting his cat,"I don't want to talk about it..nor do I want to remember it.." The red van full of undelivered mail went back down the road

Looks like the mail would have to wait another day


	10. Do your part and fuck an evil doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom(?):Boom Beach
> 
> Characters:Doctor T, Rifle Men, and Heavy Men
> 
> Where:Inside the base
> 
> Why:There isn't any actual penetration, just talking about the doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy~
> 
> Sexy~
> 
> Evil doctors are sexy
> 
> You should fuck a evil doctor
> 
> Evil doctors are sexy
> 
> You should fuck a evil doctor right now
> 
> Evil doctors are sexy
> 
> You should fuck a evil doctor
> 
> Evil doctors are sexy
> 
> You should fuck a evil doctor right now
> 
> SEXY~

A brilliantly disguised, Doctor T, went into the base looking at everyone. They were all doing something that didn't look that interesting to the doctor but he knew what was needed to do

"So. Would any of you like to talk about the plans for destroying that Doctor T fellow?" The doctor asked with a smug look, one of the rifle man named Issac chuckled,"Not really. But I'll tell you what I want to do with that sexy doctor."

Doctor T sat up a bit confused,"I want to bend him over and slam all 5 inches inside him!" T looked in utter disgust at the comment,"Dude. That'll be so uncomfortable." Another rifle man named Mike said,"Aren't you going to eat him out first?"

"I definitely will eat him out, get him all nice and sloppy. Then I'm gonna ram into him making him squeal like a fucking pig!" Issac yelled,"Really? That's all? Ha! I got something better for him." Another by the name of Tyler said,"Oh really? What is it?" Mike asked,"I'd make him suck me dry, then I'd deny his orgasm until I come for the 10th time that night!"

All the rifle man cheered, Doctor T looked in disgust at everyone in the room,"Slap those fucking cheeks, let it sound like a drum!" "Amen!" The Heavy Men in the corner were listening to their conversation

"You boys have no idea-" The rifle men looked over,"What I would do with that sexy ass doctor." One walks up with a smile, his name being Aaron

"I would grab him by the hair, slam him into the ground and fuck him dry. He'd be moaning and begging me to go faster, but I'd just go slower and slower until he's whining for me to fuck the lights out of him

After he begs, I'll BRING it to him! All inches inside that sweet boy pussy! After I finished inside him, I'll stop him from coming and when his orgasm fades, I'll sit up and force him to suck me off making him hard. After I come, I'll grab him by the hips and make him ride me

Only then will I let him come, watching his face becoming red and drool coming out his mouth. Then I'd leave him there like a slut."

Everyone clapped impressed,"Why thank you. But my buddy Henry had an idea that's worth hearing." The Heavy man stood up clearing his throat,"My idea..is to have a huge gang bang! Doctor T in the middle, imagine seeing this-" "How about we talk about something different?!" T yelled,"I wanna hear what his idea is!"

"Doctor T panting breathlessly as he takes all our cocks into his mouth, 2-3 cocks in his ass. Sucking on his nipples watching him squirm, jerking off and coming onto his face as his mouth is open to catch all of our semen. He wants more, so we all take turns doing something that pleases ourselves."

"Can I deny his orgasm?" "Can I eat him out?" "Can I fuck him til he forgets his name?"

"YES!"

Everyone screamed out in revolution,"Let's do it then! Let's bring him with us after we defeat him!" "Great idea! Let's do it!"

Doctor T came home and started to work hard on new security measurements,"Nope. Nope. Nope nope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay


	11. Judy screenshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I edited these to match my head canon for her
> 
> Which is that she's a total slut and loves COCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing..but I just wanted to do this cause I'm bored
> 
> I want to draw some of these fucking things..why can't I draw animals?


	12. Lay out of Smut pt 2

**Rule 34. It's a rule on the internet that states, if something exists**

**There's porn of it**

**And that's true. I looked it up myself..and I'm now questioning my life choices**

**But since I'm not good at art. I can't give any hints on how**

**Just look at references and listen to smutty** **music, that's what I did and ended up drawing three lovely images**

**But before that! I created a playlist that you can use to write some smut yourself!**

**<https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLUtxBghRgXzyzVsbRf09eTjNrCfSx4oAn> **

**(This is of my two OCs. Jake and** **Marissa)**

**I drew two versions of this one but decided to scrap the second one**

**My magnum opus. This is my favorite because of the many characters and up coming chapters I have in the works(spoilers)**

**So that's the art, sorry if it isn't what you wanted but that's what happens when all you want to do is draw**

**And nobody cares about your art and only wants to see you write**

**Ain't that wonderful?**


	13. The Glorkian Warrior encounters two big dicks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book: The Glorkian Warrior series
> 
> Characters: Two floating dicks with hands and(shit..do they say his name? Um..GW? yeah..that works) GW(Glorkian Warrior)
> 
> Where: Some planet in the opening
> 
> Why: The creatures are horny and..you know, GW was in viewing point so..sucks to be him :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also his backpack is still there
> 
> This will be strange
> 
> ALSO ALSO rule 34 doesn't work for this! Since there is no rule 34 to go with this! WOOP! No more torture for me!  
> (I've seen some shit..)

It all started with a mission, any old mission

GW and his Super Backpack were on some sort of plant, they were in charge of finding a stone, it's in the shape of an apple for some reason. As usual, GW was happy to go while Backpack was more worried since this planet had no info and nobody ever came

"This is so exciting! Are you excited Super Backpack?!" GW yelled hopping on a rock looking over everything,"I'm not sure..this place seems..weird." "What makes you say that?"

GW hopped off the rock and continued to walk,"I dunno. It's strange how there was no information on this place, it's kinda creepy when you think about it." Backpack said,"Well, we'll just have to be the first!"

As the duo traveled deeper into the planet, the more nicer it seemed to get,"See? I told you it wouldn't be that bad!" "You're right, boss. I don't know why I was so worried!" Everything seemed to be going fine

Until something appeared in front of the duo,"Hey..Backpack? What is that?" The yellow backpack tried to look over but all he saw was two hands..and a rock hard cock,"I'm..not sure. But we shouldn't go near it." GW gulped before waving with a friendly smile

"Hi! I'm a Glorkian Warrior or GW for short, I was sent here to explore your planet in search of an apple stone, if you'd be most kind enough to direct us towards this stone, you'll have my friendship!"

Nothing came out the creature but small grunts

"Boss..we should leave."

"Why? I think they'll tell us where the stone is!"

"I don't think-"

Just before Backpack said it, the creature ran up to GW breathing hastily,"U-Um..are you ok?" The warrior asked a bit nervous, the creature's noises were sounding more like moans which freaked GW out,"We'll just leave if you'd like-" before the warrior could finish two hands grabbed his head and forced it on the creature's dick

GW's eyes widen at the sudden force that made his gag, his neck started to hurt so he went on his knees to make it hurt less

Super Backpack tried his best to look over to see what was going on,"Boss? Are you ok?!" Nothing but struggled sounds came out, the backpack sent out a laser but it missed. There was no head there, just hands and a dick

The warrior gagged uncontrollably trying to force the long dick out his mouth but to no avail, the creature's moans became more audible as it's denied pleasure was finally treated after years of no contact,"Creature! Unhand my boss!"

The tip of the cock hit the back of GW's neck which made him gag even more and which that action made the creature's cock twitch, it's moans were becoming more louder

"Boss! What do I do?!" GW was able to get the cock out his mouth,"Do something! Anything! Just get this thing away-" His worlds were silence when the creature forced his head down again

With no warning, white sperm shot out into GW's throat followed by a loud grunt

The warrior was let go and he started coughing uncontrollably trying to get the white substance out his throat,"Boss! Let's get out of here!" GW quickly stood up and ran away from the creature

But the duo encountered another one of those creatures, but this one had a bigger and harder cock, GW backed up only to bump into the one he'd just encountered. Two hands grabbed his wrists holding them above his head

"Please! I won't try to take the apple stone! Just let us go!"

Nothing came out the creatures but hasty moans, the bigger creature took one swipe of it's fingers to rip GW's space suit open,"LET HIM GO BARBARIAN!" Super Backpack yelled trying to get a response, but the creatures didn't even care. GW was put on the ground while his wrists were being squeezed cutting out some circulation

GW's breathing hitched feeling a finger press against something that felt like it would cave in if it pushed deeper, and he was right, it caved in which made a breathless moan come out of him,"Boss?! Are you ok?! Are they hurting you?!"  
"Y-Yes! Please make them sto-" that moan got louder as another entered inside, they spread out like a pair of scissors and started going in and out

"You're hurting him! Please stop it!"

It was no use. They weren't listening

Out of nowhere, the creatures started talking to each other in some other language, Backpack tried to listen in but had no idea what they were saying and GW couldn't hear his own thoughts

After they finished their chat, the big creature removed it's fingers making GW sigh in relief but became tense seeing what was in front,"What are they-" Backpack flinched at the scream of his boss

The creature's cock was balls deep into the warrior with shaft and everything inside, it's moans were audible even louder then the smaller creature who was holding GW's hands up while pushing their cock against GW's back making it twitch,"It hurts! Stop! Please just stop!" nothing but moans came out the creatures

Sounds of slapping hit the eardrums of Backpack making him look over and hate himself for looking over, the creature moved faster inside GW while he cried out in pain, pleasure, and denial of these feelings. GW looked into the sky breathing heavily and moaning louder,"FUCK!!" He cried out surprising the yellow backpack,"Boss! Language!"  
GW bit his lip blocking out his words that would spill out any moment

The smaller creature came onto GW's back which went on Backpack's face,"Ew!" He cried out trying to get it off his face before he would accidentally swallow it

Just as the small creature let out their pent up orgasm, the bigger one pulled out and came onto GW's stomach and face,"A-Are you done..now?" The warrior asked looking at it, the creature just grunted walking up to GW's face

It grabbed his head and forced him to take it's cock, GW gagged once again but worse this time,"Stop doing that!" Backpack yelled at the small one who was rubbing the tip of their cock on Backpack's face, as if Backpack's words got to it, they walked to the other side

Instead, the creature bent down and started to finger the warrior

GW moaned giving a vibration which the creature loved, his hands were free but he couldn't do anything with them since the creatures were a lot more stronger then him. The small creature took out it's fingers and inserted their cock inside, the warrior started to grow tears in his eyes which came down

It began and ended just as quickly, both creatures came but inside this time. They pulled out but they were still hard,"I-I..I can't..do this..anymore.." GW said breathlessly but they were nowhere near done

In fact, they were just starting

Both creatures took their cocks and entered inside GW which stretched him open even more,"FUUUCCKKKK!!" He cried out as they moved deeper, it felt like he would split open in only a matter of seconds,"NO! I-I-I CAN'T-" His begs were washed away by his screams, GW's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He fell to the ground throwing his hands over his head, Backpack was now tasting dirt,"B-" His voice was masked by the dirt

The creatures pulled out agreeing it was uncomfortable. They started talking and nodded in agreement to something

The big creature picked up GW and thrusted him onto his dick, the warrior cried out by this action. The small creature took the backpack off GW's back,"Hey! You better put me-" Backpack was silenced by the small creature's dick

Both of the creatures started walking as they fucked their new guests

**To be continued....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes. there will be a squeal
> 
> The Glorkian Warrior gets fucked by SIX big (and horny)dicks!


	14. When you miss elf practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie: Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer
> 
> Characters: Hermey and Elf Foreman
> 
> Where: A table
> 
> Why: Hermey missed elf practice

_We are Santa's elves.  
  
We've a special job eac_ _h year.  
  
We don't like to brag.  
  
Christmas Eve we always  
  
Fill Santa's bag.  
_

Singing of the elves filled Santa's workshop, sadly, one elf was missing and the head leader walked away to find him

But he didn't come back either, he was busy teaching Hermey a lesson on not being late for elf practice

"S-Sir..don't..someone could..s-see us.." The blonde elf whispered gripping the bigger elf's head, Foreman looked up annoyed,"I don't care, you better start moving or I'll make you!" Hermey nodded starting a slow movement down the bigger elves dick

He smothered his face into the crook of Fore's neck stopping his moans from getting more louder then they already were, tears stained his face while he hiccuped in between his moans,"You're a lot tighter then that other elf.. _a lot more._ "

Hermey shivered in pleasure pushing himself down, he reread Foreman words and felt even more trapped

Foreman licked a bite mark on Hermey's neck tasting blood, he kissed it before biting into it again making the blonde jolt up, he lifted his head and went to licking it again,"Ah..this is what I needed.." Foreman said with a sadistic smile,"You're doing amazing..keep going and I'll come inside this sweet ass." Hermey bit his tongue bucking his hips into the medium sized cock

"P-Practice is almost over! T-They'll..s-see us!" Hermey cried scratching the table,"Then tighten up..we're not stopping until I come boy." the blonde bucked his hips so they'd be in touch with Forman's hips, he moaned unwillingly as the red tip hit his prostate

**What the hell?? Um..Happy New Year! Um..thanks for 10,000 hits..thanks!**

**Here's some images I found on R13**

****

****

****

****

**I apologize**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got drunk on Christmas(as you usually do)..and never finished it on that day..
> 
> Happy new years! Here's to 2021!


	15. NSFW GIFS(i made)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm practicing animation..but these two are the only ones I could finish, though I plan to make..a full one..but I need a better system besides a phone with Flipaclip
> 
> (Flipaclip fucking sucks)

**I was going to color this..but I didn't..because I'm lazy..and it was too hard..since I didn't work it all out, whatever**

****

**This is based of a photo I made in Lay Out of Smut 2, and I wanted to animate it..I want to animate Gregory getting hand job from First Guest but..I suck..so that'll wait awhile**

**If you like them..I'll do more..maybe make them at the end of a chapter..who knows..**


	16. Here's art of Gaster as a female because i'm drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (NEW CATEGORY! WOO)
> 
> Fandom: Parappa
> 
> Type: Drawing
> 
> Character: Gaster(Gabrielle)
> 
> Where: The ground
> 
> Why: I'm drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm drunker then a dunking duck that fucked a cunt with a huge old bunk plank, then ended with a bunch of cuts
> 
> I'm the new Doctor Seuss bitch!

**Awhile ago I drew a photo based on a scene from the Parappa anime, Gaster was dressed as a female and..you know I thought that was kinda cute and so I redrew it and made him a transwoman!**

****

**I think it's cute..**

**But then..I decided to make it NSFW because.....I'm drunk and bored**

****

**This..has to be my favorite NSFW image I drew, that face was so hard to do..a few more tutorials and I should be good.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k thank you for coming..sorry to disappoint but i'm busy trying to make a hentai video to post nowhere..new chapter coming out Friday..I guess


	17. Bored Game!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: PARTY GAMES
> 
> Characters involved: Rita, Judy, Dr Fox, Marina Ida, Zor, Jeff, Gregory, and Bentley
> 
> Where: A random game show location
> 
> Why: I just found out about Derpixon's work..and lets say I've been..INSPIRED by his most recent work, keep the work up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's show is sponsored by: 
> 
> Granny Smith's double chocolate wanker bonier cookies
> 
> Wheel of Fucking mini

**Hello sluts, whores, and dick suckers alike! Welcome to tonight game on Eggplant central!**

**Today we have 8 lovely characters who will play against each other to win a fabulous prize!**

**Without any delay..LET'S MEET THE CONTESTANTS!**

**On the female side we have:**

**Rita!**

**Judy!**

**Dr Fox!**

**and Marina!**

**On the male side we have:**

**Zor!**

**Jeff!**

**Gregory!**

**and Bentley!**

**Here's how you play: Move or get DICKED!™**

**You will roll a dice and move that amount of spaces. If you land on a chest tile then you draw a card where you'll either get a nice thing or a bad thing. There are 40 steps to take before you win, but if you land on the dick tile, you'll have to spin the-**

**THE WHEEL OF FUCKING!™**

**Once you spin, the spinner will land on a certain type of sex you will have to experience**

**This includes but not limited to-**

  * **Tentacles**
  * **Big dicks**
  * **CBT(cock and ball torture)**
  * **Dom/Sub**
  * **BDSM**
  * **Sex toys**
  * **Rough**
  * **Face-fucking**
  * **Netorare**
  * **and some others I didn't write down**



**Rules are as followed:**

  * **No cheating**
  * **No forfeiting**
  * **No gross shit**
  * **No biting(outside the fucking wheel)**
  * **No fighting**
  * **No yelling unless it's of pleasure**
  * **No bribing**
  * **No calling friends**
  * **No gang bangs(outside the fucking wheel)**
  * **No No No No No pomegranates**
  * **and no weird kinks**



**Understand?**

**Now it's time to play-**

**Move or get DICKED! ™**

Jeff:

" _I have a bad feeling about this.._ "

Marina:

" _What's Netorare?_ "

Judy:

" _I'm going to have the time of my life!_ "

**Rita! You're up first!**

The girl picked up the die and threw it into the air, it landed on a 5. Rita went forward 5 spaces landing a blank tile causing nothing to happen

**Judy! You're up next!**

The pastel bear came up with a smile on her face, she threw the die and it landed on a 8. She went by Rita and landed on a chest tile, Judy picked up a card and read it,"You are able to spin again when the Wheel of Fucking lands on something- I'm not using this." The bear said crumbling it up and throwing it to the side

**Dr Fox! You're up next!**

The scientist came up and picked up the die,"Give me a 2 and I'll be safe." She threw it and it landed on a 4." She walked up on a blank tile, nothing happened

**Marina! You're up next!**

The octoling walked up and picked up the die, she threw it and it was a 2. She came up and landed on a chest tile, Marina picked up the card,"When you land on the wheel icon, you can change places with someone else. This might come in handy."

**Zor! You're up first!**

The zeti picked up his die and threw it,"Yay..a 5.." He walked up that many steps and sighed seeing he was on a blank tile,"Yay for me.."

**Jeff! You're up next!**

The boy came up and grabbed the die examining it,"I need a good throw so I don't land on that wheel." He threw it and it landed a 10. Which was on a dick.

He groaned walking towards the tile and taking his spot

**Jeff Andonuts is on the fucking block!**

**Before we spin the wheel, let's have Gregory get a turn!**

The rat looked at the blonde who was suffering on the inside, he picked up the die and he threw it which landed on a 1,"That's the only good time I gotten a bad number." He went forward with a smile

**Finally, Bentley!**

The turtle threw it and it landed on a solid 9, he went up and landed on a chest tile. Bentley read it and sighed,"When you are on the fucking.. _I hate that word_..block you get an extra 3 minutes.."

**Jeffery boy! You have to spin the Wheel of Fucking™ first! How do you feel??**

"I feel like dying."

**That's great! Now spin that damn wheel!**

Jeff came up to the weird wheel and span it

**Big money! Big money!**

"Public..what?"

**Amazing! Public sex it is!**

**Now I get to say who your fucking buddy is and where it will take place 'cause I am the powerful writer!**

**Bowser and on a smash bros course. Cursed I know but I'm the damn writer**

Jeff was sent to a course that looked like a familer town, he was confused but then he saw a huge turtle. He looked up at his face with worry plain on it,"U-Um hi..I'm Jeff.." He was silenced when the turtle grabbed him by the arms,"Listen, how about we just talk instead of doing..this? I'll boil up some tea and-"

" _Shut up._ " Yep. He was screwed. Jeff gulped as he watched the turtle's dick being released,"L-Listen! My dad is a very important man, he can give you anything you want! If you want money then he'll-" Bowser growled shutting Jeff up, he slammed the boy into the wall before tearing his pants off,"Mr turtle..I-I'm a..a little inexperienced..would you mind going easy on me? Since you..look a little t-too big for me.."

Bowser got too impatient so he just lined himself up,"No! Please don't! I'm not-" Jeff screamed out in pain as the 18 inch penis entered inside him,"S-so..s-s-so big..I can't take..it.." Jeff's eyes hazed feeling the head of it touch the end of his rectum, he moaned out uncontrollably each one rough sounding," _Oh my new princess likes this~_ " The boy's hands were pinned above his head by one of Bowser's hands

With no warning, the turtle trust in making Jeff scream out in pleasure, his face contorted in pleasure with his glasses going foggy from his heavy breathing," _So tight.._ " Jeff didn't want to admit it, he loved it, but he did hate the fact Poo wasn't the one taking his virginity, maybe pretending would be enough to please himself

He started to moan out his 'lovers' name which Bowser didn't like, in response, the turtle slammed into deeper making the boy cry out in pain. Bowser's cock couldn't fit in all the way but half of it went inside with ease," _Moan louder for me princess~_ " Jeff's moans caught in his throat causing his voice to hitch a bit,"Y-Yes..so good.." He was able to get out

Bowser smirked pounding into the boy now,"FUCCKKK~ You're so HUGE!!" The blonde screamed out in pleasure being pushed against the wall more, making room for the turtle's massive cock

It entered more inside which was the limit,"I-I CAN'T HOLD IT ALL!" Jeff yelled try to hold the cock inside but if felt like it was going to tear him open. He bit his lip with little moans and whimpers coming out," _Ah..fuck. My princess is so tight.._ " Bowser moved faster making more sounds come out

Jeff freed one of his hands, grabbed his own penis and started to jerk himself off making even more moans come out his mouth," _My princess wants to come?_ " Bowser asked burying his cock deeper into the blonde,"Yes! Make me come!" " _Of course my princess._ " The turtle went faster not stopping for anything

After moments, the boy came onto the turtle," _Good princess..good._ " Bowser stopped his movements coming into the boy which took Jeff off guard. His hole stretched more making way for the white substance inside him, Jeff's vision hazed as he calmed down from the sudden stretch

**Wow. Now THAT was what I call virgin to slut in less then 20 minutes! Let's bring this boy back!**

Jeff appeared back at the set with pleasure written all over his face

**Crew! Get this boy some pants!**

**Rita! You're up again!**

The girl looked at the boy who looked to be too happy, she took the dice and threw it. 7. She went up 7 and got a card,"When the wheel spins, you get an extra spin. Cool!"

**Judy! Up!**

The pastel bear was so happy to be up next, she threw the die and it landed on a 3. She ran up but didn't get a dick, instead it was blank

**Dr Fox! You're up!**

The fox came up once again and threw the die,"This is becoming repetitive.." She threw it, and landed on a 9. She went up that many steps and landed on a card,"Go to the dick icon. Damn it!"

**Looks like the fox is getting FUCKED!**

**Marina!! Up Up Up!**

The octoling rolled the die and it landed on a 9, she went up and grabbed a card,"When the wheel lands on something-oh. It's the same card."

**Zor!**

The zeti came up and threw the die. It landed on a 2. He went up and it landed on a card,"Next turn, you'll have to get fucked...oh.."

**Looks like the emo boy will get FUCKED!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jeff-**

The blonde was stumbling the pain finally kicking in

**Um..someone give him a wheelchair**

Jeff was now in a wheelchair,"Welcome to the club." Bentley said,"You're crippled, I'm just in pain." The turtle shrugged. The blonde threw the die and it landed on a 4. He went up, it was blank

**Gregory!!!**

The rat threw the die and it landed on a 8. A blank tile,"Nice."

**Bentley! You're up!**

The turtle threw his die, it landed on a 4. He went up and nothing happened

**So Dr Fox! How does it feel to be on the fucking block?**

"From what I saw from the blonde kid, scared."

**Ignore him! Now spin that wheel honey!**

Dr Fox came up and span the wheel

**BIG BIG!**

"Oral? Ok.."

**This one isn't the best to write but it sure is fun to read!**

**Now your fucking buddy will be-**

**A mimic chest! Inspired by FandelTales by Derpixon! And what's more appropriate for oral then a tongue?! if you've seen the animation then you understand what I'm saying**

Dr Fox showed up in a cave with a chest,"Interesting..so what happens now?" She walks up to it and taps it, nothing. Fox looked around a bit confused, she decided to open it,"Oh. A bottle. I'll take-" The fox reached for it but a hand grabbed her wrist,"W-What?!"

The chest came alive with a slimy purple tongue and sharp teeth,"Oh..OH! Now I understand!" Fox says watching the chest move closer, she sighed removing her clothes,"I'm not getting my clothes ripped off, sorry." Fox threw them into a corner and spread her arms out,"Guess I'm yours."

In a quick movement, the chest grabbed hold of her and threw her to the ground. Fox gasped feeling the slimy appendage go over her vagina, she moaned as it did that motion over and over. Dr Fox looked into the sky breathing roughly, she was in pure ecstasy even though it just started

It's tongue smothered the area with their presence, it gave themselves a dose of euphoria, they brought Fox closer to them and stuck their tongue deep inside her. Fox moaned at this,"A-At this rate, I-I won't last-LONG!" A strong feeling grew inside the fox making her pant out breathlessly

The beast lifted Dr Fox up by the wrists and sat her down on their tongue, it's tip went over her A cup breasts. The tongue was still under her vagina grinding up against her, Fox felt that feeling inside her grow. It was when she reached her peak,"I-I'm about t-to-" The fox screamed out as a white substance came out her. The substance went all over the tongue adding more to it's sliminess

Fox breathed out breathlessly as the chest pulled it's tongue back into it's body, she laid on the ground calming down from her orgasm

**Ah shit! That wasn't fun at all! Guess it's true that woman orgasm faster then men. Let's get the fox back here!**

The fox appeared back in on the bored with her clothes beside her,"Are-" Marina was about to ask but Dr Fox stood up, her face still red,"Yes. I'm fine..is there a bathroom where I can get dressed?" 

**It's to the left of the dildo making machine and right of the butt plug statue**

**Rita!**

The girl took the die and looked ahead,"Only 28 more tiles." She threw it..and it landed on a 5. She went up and landed on the dick,"Great.."

**Don't worry! You're not getting fucked! Zor is up this round!**

**Judy!**

The pastel bear was getting annoyed seeing as she isn't ever going to be fucked, she threw the die and it landed on a 7. A blank spot,"DAMN IT! Why can't I ever get fucked?!?!"

**Dr Fox!**

After awhile, the fox came back cleaned up. She threw the die and it landed on a 2. A card block,"When you land on the dick icon, your able to skip-this would have been so useful!"

**Marina!**

The octoling threw the die, it landed on a 1. Another blank tile

**Hold up Zor! Since you're on the fucking block, you gotta wait!**

"Great..?"

**Jeff!!**

The blonde rolled up to the die and threw it, it landed on a 9. He went up to the card block,"When you read this, you'll be able to stand." Jeff's wheelchair disappeared and he's able to stand,"Great!"

**Gregory!**

The rat looked ahead, he sighed taking the die and throwing it. 10. He went up, it was blank

**And lastly Bentley!**

The turtle threw the die and it landed on a 6. He went up and landed on a..trivia tile?

**That's right everyone! We've added a special tile!**

**When you land on the trivia tile, I'll pop up and ask 3 questions about sex! If they get all of them right, they move up 3 spaces! But if they get them all wrong, they will go back 3 spaces!**

Bentley appeared on a stand

**Alright! This category is Real sex vs Porn sex!**

**What is the** **parentage of people who are willing to swallow a hot load of cum?**

**Is it: 30%, 70%, or 10%**

"Oh that's easy. It's 30%."

**You are correct!**

**How long does it take for non porn stars to ejaculate?**

**10 minutes, 3 minutes, or 1 minute**

"Also easy. 3 minutes."

**Correct!**

**Finally. What is the parentage of woman who have tried anal?**

**80%, 10%,** **or 40%**

"This was too easy. 40%."

**Impressive! This boy knows the difference between fantasy and fiction!**

Bentley went up three spaces right beside Jeff, he grabbed a card,"Your turn has been skipped. Sweet."

**Excited Zor??**

"Not really..no.."

**Doesn't matter! Spin!**

The zeti span the wheel weakly

**Give us something good!!**

**Aw yeah! A good old face fucking!**

"What?"

**Now, your fucking buddy will be-**

**Sonic! I mean, what's more appropriate?**

Zor closed his eyes are lights flashed around him, but when he opened them. He was sitting right across from the blue hedgehog,"Glad you woke up Zor." The zeti looked around, he was in the sonic team base,"I just wanted to know something..are you still working for Eggman?" Zor shook his head, the hedgehog chuckled standing up,"You know I hate it when you don't talk."

Sonic grabbed him by the horn causing him to flinch,"Maybe I could make sure..you speak." The zeti was thrown to the floor, he looked at the ground feeling a bruise start to show up. He was grabbed by the horn once again but was greeted by the hedgehog's dick,"Why don't you put those lips to work?"

The zeti looked up at Sonic, he grabbed his shaft and wrapped his mouth around it. From nowhere, a groan was heard,"Wow! Not even holding back! Impressive.." Zor started to bob his head up and down but was stopped,"Sorry Zor buddy. But I rather do this." Sonic grabbed the zeti's head and started to trust violently into his mouth

"Oh..FUCKKK." Sonic groaned thrusting faster into the wet mouth, Zor's lipstick smeared over the shaft giving a purple hue to the hedgehog's blue dick,"Call me your fucking master, you pathetic creature." Zor perked up at that word 'pathetic' he looked up with wide, innocent eyes. Sonic gripped both of Zor's horns and thrusted in sticking his cock even deeper,"Did you hear me? Call me your master bitch."

In a muffle voice, the zeti spoke but it was unable to be heard. Sonic pulled on Zor's hair making him moan,"Ah! You're a masochist, now this'll be fun!" The hedgehog pulled harder on Zor's hair making him moan in pleasure

Sonic's moan hitch feeling the vibration course through him, he pulled harder making even more sounds come out the zeti,"Baby, you look so adorable from here." Zor looked away a little red going on his face, his eyes landed back on Sonic when the hedgehog pulled on his horns

With moments to spare, Sonic went deeper hitting Zor's throat which caused him to let out his sperm. The zeti's eyes widen as the white substance coated his throat and a sudden pull on his hair,"Ah shit..that was the BEST." Sonic said pulling his cock out, Zor started to cough out the remaining cum that wasn't sent down

**Oh shit..that was awesome!!**

The zeti was brought back still coughing,"Oh..oh..I'll never be able to get this out.."

**Here buddy! Have some Love Nectar™, harvested by the horniest of porn stars! It's refreshing and will give you a feeling that'll makes your crotch all gooey, this is the secret ingredient in Granny Smith's double chocolate wanker bonier cookies™ who are sponsoring today's show!**

**Have you ever felt like you wanted to get hard, but you can't seem to get it up? Are you hooking up with a prostitute and have a feeling she'll give you some sort of disease? Well fear no more, cause with Granny Smith's double chocolate wanker bonier cookies, you'll be hard as a fucking gun! Just a bite out of these babies will get your dick so hard..it'll explode the minute you touch it!**

**Same for our ladies too!**

**Only 4.20$ for a dozen!**

**Granny Smith's double chocolate wanker bonier cookies™  
"For when you just need that extra push during sex"**

"I..think I'll just go get some water.."

**Sorry Rita! But you're getting fucked this round, sorry buddy!**

"Nah..no problem at all, also I'm not your buddy."

**Judy!**

The bear grabbed the die and threw it weakly, 1. She went up and got blank,"I'll never get fucked!"

**Dr Fox!**

The fox grabbed her die and threw it, 5. She went up and got a card block,"When you read this, you'll be able to skip the wheel. Yes!"

**Marina!**

The octoling grabbed her die and threw it,"Sweet! 4!" She went up and landed on a blank tile

**Zor! Get out the bathroom and get out here!**

The zeti whipped his mouth as water was dripping, he threw the die and it landed on a 9. He went up and ended up on a blank tile

**Jeff boy!**

The blonde came up and threw the die watching it land on a 6." He went up and grabbed his card,"An extra spin. Yay.."

**Gregory!**

The rat grabbed his die and threw it not caring what it would land on, he went up 4 landed on a blank tile

**Sorry Bentley! Your turns been skipped!**

"Good!"

**So Rita, how does it feel?**

"Not sure. I mean, I'm not a virgin if you're asking. But I'm not sure what I think about all this.."

**Trust me, this will be awesome!**

The girl span the wheel and watched as it landed on tentacle

"Um..I'd like to spin again."  
  


**Ok! I'll take your card then!  
  
**

Rita span the wheel again and it landed on-  
  


"Cunnilingus? What's that?"

**Great! A great way of letting go of stress! Let's see who your fucking buddy will be-**

**Your best friend Nari! I couldn't think of anyone else. Sorry.**

Rita found herself in a familer bedroom that looked like one of her friend's room, she stood up and walked towards the door but it opened with Nari walking in,"Hey Rita! Ready to begin?" 

"Begin what?" Nari pulled the blue haired girl into the room and threw her onto the bed while turning her back to lock the door, Rita looked at her friend with confusion but then remembered why she was here. She fell back onto the bed and sighed hearing a locking sound

Nari turned around and walked over to Rita, she removed her sweater and kneeled down to her friend's crouch,"So..are you like a clone of my friend or something?" The girl didn't respond, she just tugged down the tight black leggings off the other girl

"I guess you're a robot or something..I hardly doubt the real Nari would do something like this." Rita says as she sat up, just as she did so, a little sound came out. She looked at the other female as she worked her hand over the vital area

The aqua haired girl bit her lip and looked to the side,"F-For a robot..you..you really know-" Rita's words were stopped by a louder sound coming out,"Aw, your moans are so adorable Rita, I'm glad I'm hearing them up close and not just watching." The aqua girl didn't process or hear the other girl's words due to her thoughts being scrambled

In a quick movement, Nari slid down Rita's panties and ran her middle finger through her folds,"Ah..ah fuck.." the girl moaned grabbing hold of the sheet below her, the black haired girl ran a tongue over,"Oh shit!" She gripped Nari's hair as she inserted her tongue inside

Rita bit her lip pulling Nari even closer then before, she wiggled around feeling the wet appendage move around inside her,"Nari.." she let out as she grinded herself on her friend who was pleasing herself while doing the act

"Deeper!" She cried but it only caused the girl to remove her tongue,"I can't..my tongue isn't big enough..but I know what is~" Rita sat up hearing that statement, her eyes widen seeing what Nari pulled out..a purple vibrator that was turned on. Nari got on top her friend and opened Rita's flaps again before she stuck it inside her, the bottom girl moaned out as the object vibrated. The girl on top took her sweater off and threw it on the floor, she lifted her friend's sweater and started sucking on the nipples

The aqua haired girl moaned more feeling her orgasm swim around her body, Nari rubbed her clit against the top of the vibrator and moaned just as loud as Rita," _Fuck..I-I'm coming.._ " Rita whimpered holding her arms up over her head, sweat going down her body,"You're..so beautiful..Rita~" Nari said gripping her friends hips and forcing her down onto the vibrator

With that motion, Rita cried out as her body relaxed with a white liquid pouring out her vagina,"Wow..that was..great!" Nari was just as breathless and smiled down on Rita who's vision hazed

**Holy! Now THAT'S what I call, Lesbian sex! Not really, but considering who the director is, this is pretty decent!** ****

Rita appeared back at the board, she groaned as she stood up,"Why couldn't I stay there longer?"

**Everyone! It's the finals! Jeff is almost at the end and will be getting his amazing prize! Excited everyone?!**

"No. I haven't gotten fucked yet.." Judy pouted

**You will! It'll be on another day though..anyways, let's get this game going!**

**(PLEASE remind me to finish this, I made this back in October but haven't finished because I'm a lazy piece of shit)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting since LAST YEAR to post this..but it's not done yet..the ending needs to be written..but nobody cares about endings, they care about the action and sex!


	18. When pranks go too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom(?): The Oddbods Show
> 
> Characters: Fuse and Pogo(imagine them as humans or something)
> 
> Where: In a grove of flowers
> 
> Why:  
> 1# because...I dunno  
> 2# it was requested. I don't turn down a request(unless it's like illegal)

It was a weirdly perfect day

Pogo and Fuse were walking down the street holding hands, the blue haired boy was holding his balance on a fence, his red head boyfriend smiled at him which in turn made him smile

They passed a garden of flowers which Pogo grabbed a rose,"Here babe! It's red, like you!"

Fuse took hold of it and smile,"Tha-" He said before water sprayed on his face followed by laughter,"Ha! Got you!" Pogo howled laughing, the soaked boy blinked before taking a deep breath in,"Congrats. You officially set me off."

Before their walk, Pogo may or may not played a prank involving the oven which in turn will have to get replaced and that may or may not be fueling Fuse's anger

Out of nowhere, Pogo was pushed to the ground into the flowerbed with a smile on his face,"What's wrong? Can't take a little water?" He laughed as Fuse got on top of him,"Shut up and turn over."  
With a wink, the blue boy turned around giggling a bit,"I like it when you're demanding~" "Shut up." Fuse demanded gripping his boyfriend's hips slowly sliding his shots off,"Oh my! Going straight for it~"

The red head rolled his eyes lining up himself, Pogo bit his lip feeling the hot red tip press into him,"Not going to stretch me out?" Fuse rammed inside the annoying blue male who cried out in a mixer of emotions,"M-My word! Are you _really_ going easy on me, hot shot?" those words pushed Fuse more then he already was

With no warning, the red head pulled out and slammed back inside,"AH! F-Fuse..I..I know you still..have some strength left..use that you pus-" Pogo was interrupted with the powerful thrust of anger, it made him arch his back in pleasure

"Say you're sorry!" Fuse demanded as he thrusted deeper,"M-make..ME!" the blue haired male cried out his tongue hanging out his mouth, he gripped the grass crying out in pleasure,"You're..so..gentle!" Pogo was able to yell out, he enjoyed edging Fuse on even though it was at his own expensive

Pogo trembled in pleasure as Fuse stopped mid way, he smirked and looked back,"Tired already? I expect-" the blue male looked in shook knowing what would happen next..he was screwed. Fuse smiled before lifting his boyfriend up

"Too gentle you say? Well..how's **this**?" The red head gripped Pogo's hips and trusted him down into his cock, Pogo cried out looking into the sky in ectacy as Fuse stuck his fingers into his mouth in attempt to make him stay quiet

**Climax here~**

"Y-You win..no..more pranks.." Pogo spoke covering his face trying to gather his breath,"Good." Fuse said sliding his pants on, he lifted his boyfriend and walked out the grove of flowers,"Do you think Newt will be upset we ruined her flowers?" Pogo asked looking at the ruined plants

Fuse shook his head,"Not unless we tell her."

Newt was in her house and witnessed everything, and to be double sure, she recorded it..for purposes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason
> 
> This dynamic reminds me of  
> Nagisa and Karma from Assassination Classroom
> 
> I wonder why
> 
> I'm sorry in advance for the person who requested this..I suck


End file.
